The above-listed types of goggles require that one or more strips of spongy material such as a synthetic foam be applied along the portions of the goggle frame that come in contact with the wearer's brow, nose bridge and cheekbones. The foam strips act as a perspiration barrier and blotter, and prevent entry of dust, snow, rain water, or debris in the space between the lens and the eye. In the course of intense or lengthy physical activity, the foam strips may become saturated or may collapse, and no longer fulfill their intended purpose. Since, in the prior art, the foam strips were permanently bonded to the frame, the entire goggle had to be discarded and replaced.
The great disparities in the facial features of goggle wearers make it difficult for a manufacturer to offer models that closely fit everybody. The interfacing foam strips provide a limited way to compensate for those disparities. Certain manufacturers have resorted to offering series of the same goggle permanently equipped with foam strips of various sizes and densities.